The Valley
by Assarishita
Summary: [Oneshot]“I love you, Ritsuka” Soubi expected the boy to be angry. He expected the boy to yell at him. “Why?” That, he didn’t expect. SoubixRitsuka


**A/N: **My first Loveless fic. I watched the anime and I've finally read the manga up to volume 5. It's great! Everyone should read it! Okay, this fic is a songfic to The Valley from Ilse De Lange.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Loveless. I don't own The Valley either, but I do own the CD it's on: The Great Escape

"…." Regular talking

'….' Character thoughts

_I__'__m in the open now __–_lyrics

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Valley**

_I'm in the open now, there's nothing but my  
mind spinning round and round. _

_It's throwing me into madness of loudness, _

_till I can't hear you at all_

The rain pounded on the roof and lightning pierced through the sky. Ritsuka got up quickly and closed the curtains, but he didn't close the balcony doors.

'Stupid. Soubi won't come. Not in this weather. And if he does, then that's terribly stupid. Besides, I don't really want to see him, do I?'

_And not too far away I know  
I'll face mountains and valleys of doubt.  
Breaks me down every time. _

_For now be still, there are no sounds. _

'Aargh, too confusing. Who are you, Soubi, and what do you want? You're my Fighter and yet I almost know nothing about you. Isn't that stupid?'

"Don't you think its stupid too, Semei?" he said out loud to the picture of his brother.

"Think what is stupid, Ritsuka?" a voice behind him said. Immediately he turned around.

"Soubi! You scared me. Why do you always come in unannounced? You could at least knock," The man was soaking wet. Water dripped from his hair and clothes to the ground.

"How can I knock when the doors are wide open? You mustn't keep the doors open in this weather, Ritsuka. You'll catch a cold," Soubi replied. Ritsuka blushed slightly. He couldn't really tell him that he left the doors open because he hoped Soubi would come. And he had the feeling Soubi already knew that.

"Wait here. I'm going to get you a towel," Ritsuka said and hurried out of the room.

_Break me, so I'm no longer. _

_Build me, so I am stronger. _

_Please still me. _

_Please fill me. _

_Will we always be?  
Will we always be? _

Soubi looked around. He had been in this room so many times before, but yet every time he was here, something seemed to have changed. He couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the room seemed…brighter. This was odd, since it was dark outside. It was already 22 pm after all. Ritsuka came back with a large white towel in his hands,

"Here. Dry yourself off. You're dripping on the carpet," he said, while throwing the towel in Soubi's direction. Soubi dried his hair and watched Ritsuka, who was doing his homework, for a while. Finally Ritsuka looked up and blushed.

"Stop staring!" he snapped. Soubi smiled.

'You're so cute when you blush, Ritsuka. If only I could get you to believe that,' He walked over to the younger boy and hugged him closely.

"I love you, Ritsuka," he whispered in his ear.

_Now the time has come, I'm overdone,_

_This time I must know, as sure as I can know._

_And listening to the rumbling of walls as they  
come tumbling down, down, down. _

Soubi was waiting for the usual 'don't say that', but it didn't come. Instead the boy in his arms looked up at him.

"Why?" Ritsuka whispered. That was definitely not what the man was expecting; Ritsuka could see it in his eyes.

'I might believe you Soubi. All this time I was mad when you said that, but it never occurred to me that you might actually mean it. I'll believe you if you can answer this question,' he silently said to himself. Soubi let him go, a small smile playing over his face.

"Because of who you are. Because you're perfect," he answered. Ritsuka snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Soubi. No one's perfect,"

"Who decides what perfect is? I believe that everyone is perfect. Everyone is created the way that suits them the best. You could ask many people about what they think is perfect and you would get many different definitions. Everyone is the way that he or she is supposed to be. If you'd change who they are, that's when they'd be imperfect. You're perfect in your own very special way,"

_I may not dare to show you, _

_I might just walk away or crawl under another rock._

_It's so tempting, as you're attempting, _

_To reel me in again. _

"But I'm different from how I was two years ago. Doesn't that mean I'm imperfect too?" Ritsuka argued.

"That makes no difference to me. I didn't know you two years ago. I've fallen in love with the you that you are now, not the you that you were back then. There's really no need to worry about things like that,"

_Break me, so I'm no longer. _

_Build me, so I am stronger. _

_Please still me._

_Please fill me._

_Will we always be? _

'Thank you, Soubi. That's what I wanted to hear,' Despite trying to keep his face blank, he soon found tears dripping on the floor. Soubi didn't know what he had to expect after his explanation, but it definitely not was a crying Ritsuka. He wrapped his arms around the crying boy and stroked his hair. While whispering soothing words in the boy's ears, which he found very pleasant, and continuing to stroke his hair, Ritsuka soon calmed down. He looked up at Soubi and gave him a faint smile.

"Why were you crying?" Soubi asked him. Ritsuka managed to give him a real smile this time. A smile that lit up his entire face and made his eyes sparkle.

"I was just happy, I think,"

'Because I finally believe you,' he silently added.

_Her I am with the desert sand in my Dead Sea eyes._

_And I can cry all I want and I can die all I want._

_I'll even lie if that's what you want me to do._

_There's no one else to rescue me but you._

Soubi placed a gentle kiss on his lips, but when he tried to pull away Ritsuka pulled him back at his collar and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, Ritsuka had turned slightly pink. When he muttered something, he refused to look the taller man in the eye.

"What did you say?" Ritsuka looked up, a very lovely shade of red by now, and whispered something. Soubi had to bend over to actually hear what he was saying, but what he had just heard made his heartbeat race uncontrollably.

"I think I love you too," Ritsuka had whispered. There was just a little something that still bothered him.

"You think?" he questioned. Ritsuka glared at him angrily.

_I'm a lost refugee, old flying gypsy dancer._

_I got to save myself for me _

_But I'm gonna save myself for you.  
I always do. _

"Don't make me say it again! I love you, okay!" Ritsuka practically yelled at him. Soubi placed a finger over his lips.

"No need to yell. I just wanted to be sure," With that said he pulled the younger boy in his arms and kissed him. He picked Ritsuka up, under loud protests, and carried him to the bed.

(Since I'm very bad and too shy to write anything x-rated, I'll leave the rest to your imagination .)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning the sound of chirping birds woke him up. That's when he realized he'd forgotten to close the balcony doors after Soubi came in. He didn't care enough to get up and close them, though. That meant he would have to get up and leave the warmth of his lover's arms. He turned around to look at Soubi's sleeping face, but stared into two wide open eyes.

"Good morning, Ritsuka,"

'Life can be really good,' he decided.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **Hope you liked it . You really should listen to the song while you read this, then you have a better idea of the 'mood'. Please review!


End file.
